Missing the Missing
by SethCohenFan
Summary: VACATIONED - The sudden disappearance of a teen in Newport rarely goes unnoticed in Harbor HS, unless the person is Seth Cohen. SS
1. PART I: Missing goes Missing

Title: Missing the Missing  
  
Author: SethCohenFan  
  
Rating: PG for now  
  
Summary: The sudden disappearance of a teen in Newport rarely goes unnoticed in Harbor HS, unless the person is Seth Cohen. SS  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the OC... heck I don't think I even own the basis of the plot. Damn you "Mr. & Mrs. Smith" The plot (I think) is just a take off of the movie "Mr. & Mrs. Smith" not that I know anything about it...  
  
A/n: I swore that I wouldn't do this... I am yelling at myself while writing this, but the plot bunny popped up in my head and I decided to write it. It may not be updated as quickly as my other fic "Unbalancing the Equation" but I will try to update this! This is just an introduction, tell me if you like it or not...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~**********~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Part I: Chapter 1: Missing Gone Missing  
  
~~~~~~~~~~**********~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kirsten was getting worried. It was three o'clock in the morning and Seth still hadn't returned home. It wasn't like Seth to not come home like this. Ryan had come home, but why hadn't Seth?  
  
Ryan said that Seth said that he was going to hang out at the pier for a bit longer with Summer. But that was five hours ago. FIVE! She began pacing, back and forth. Sandy had taken the car out to go and look for him.  
  
She had never been more nervous in her life. She looked over at Ryan who had fallen asleep on the couch. Where could Seth be? Why wasn't he home yet? Why hadn't Sandy come back yet? He had left a long time ago. All these questions were compiling themselves in Kirsten's mind.  
  
The phone rang, causing Kirsten to jump. Maybe it was Sandy, or better yet, maybe it was Seth. She hurried over to the phone and picked it up, not bothering to look at the Caller ID. "Hello?"  
  
"Mrs. Cohen?" asked the voice on the other end. It wasn't Sandy, it wasn't Seth. It sounded a lot like Marissa.  
  
"Yes," she said slowly.  
  
"Is Summer there? She hasn't come home yet, and she was spending the night here."  
  
Summer? If Summer wasn't there, and Seth wasn't here, maybe they were still all right, just in big trouble.  
  
"No," Kirsten answered, "Is Seth there?"  
  
"No," responded Marissa.  
  
"Damn it," cursed Kirsten, "Well if you hear from either of them please call me immediately."  
  
"Okay Mrs. Cohen," Marissa said quickly hanging up the phone. Tonight was going to be a long night.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~*********~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A few more minutes passed before Kirsten saw car lights pulling into the driveway. Hopefully it was Sandy with Seth in the car, and she could yell at him for making her worry like she had been.  
  
She ran to the door and opened it before Sandy even came to the door. There was no Seth and he seemed pretty distressed. Sandy didn't say a word as he walked in.  
  
"Sandy, what is it?" asked Kirsten.  
  
Sandy took a deep breath in. "I couldn't find Seth, but I did find Summer, she wasn't in the greatest shape."  
  
"Oh God, you don't mean-"  
  
"I don't know." said Sandy. "I tried to talk to her, but she was in such hysterics that I could barely understand a word that she was saying."  
  
Kirsten didn't know what to do. "Well what could you understand?"  
  
"There was a lot of 'Oh God, Cohen,' and 'I don't know'." That worried both of them and it was quite visible in their eyes.  
  
"You don't think Seth... our Seth..." started Kirsten.  
  
"No. She was so worried about where Seth was when she woke up."  
  
"Woke up?"  
  
"She was unconscious."  
  
"Oh shit."  
  
"She had a bad black eye and it seemed as if her elbow was hyper-extended, but she refused to let me take her to the doctor."  
  
Kirsten was on the verge of tears at the point, "But she's all right? And where is Seth?"  
  
Sandy enveloped his wife in a tight hug. "Summer will be fine, but Seth was no where."  
  
The tears began to flow freely from Kirsten's eyes. "What happened?"  
  
"I don't know honey, I don't know."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~**********~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Summer Roberts walked into Marissa's house, seeing as that is where Mr. Cohen dropped her off. "Coop?" she asked weakly. The house seemed empty.  
  
"SUMMER!?" came Marissa's cry. Marissa appeared in the doorway her eyes puffy from crying. "Oh God you look like hell."  
  
"Thanks," said Summer quietly. Marissa hugged her tightly, and it hurt Summer's elbow horribly.  
  
"Where were you Sum?" Marissa asked.  
  
"At the pier with Cohen."  
  
"And he did this to you?" Marissa asked, a bit of anger evident in her voice.  
  
This caused Summer to begin crying and walk uncomfortably into the living room area.  
  
"Sum, did he?"  
  
Summer shook her head, "No."  
  
"Then who did?"  
  
Summer didn't respond, she just continued crying. Marissa walked over and sat down next to her, putting a comforting arm around her best friend. Summer just continued crying.  
  
"Coop, Cohen's gone!" she said between the sobs.  
  
"What do you mean Seth's gone?" asked Marissa quickly.  
  
"There was this fight, and I blacked out then I woke up and Cohen was gone." she cried.  
  
Marissa hugged Summer tighter. "I'm sure he's okay," she said soothingly.  
  
"No. He isn't."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"The guy... or whatever the hell it was... he meant business. Cohen was gone. That isn't good." Summer cried, if possible, even harder.  
  
"Sum, Seth is fine. I promise."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~**********~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Seth's eyes flickered open. His head hurt, horribly. Where was he? He looked out the window at the scenery that was passing quickly by. He felt like he was going to be sick.  
  
"What the hell?" he asked groggily, his head still spinning.  
  
"Shut up," snapped the person in the driver's seat. Seth turned to look at him. He looked familiar, he just couldn't place who he was. His head was spinning.  
  
The man seemed like he was tall, and he looked as if he hadn't shaved in a while because of the messy stubble around his chin and mouth. He had a black and green trucker hat.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~**********~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/n: I know it isn't the greatest at the moment, and this is a writers block fic. But I'll update as soon as I can. I hope you liked it. If you do, please review. Oh, and I am going to start an "Angry Trucker Hat Man" Fan Club if anyone is interested in joining.  
  
*smiles*  
  
Until later (if you haven't read my other fic please read it),  
  
~SethCohenFan! 


	2. Waiting and Annoyance

Title: Missing the Missing  
  
Author: SethCohenFan  
  
Rating: PG for now  
  
Summary: The sudden disappearance of a teen in Newport rarely goes unnoticed in Harbor HS, unless the person is Seth Cohen. SS  
  
Disclaimer: Let's see... the OC isn't mine... like just about everything else. Oh and the song "Lucy in the Sky With Diamonds" that belongs to the Beatles... but it is an awesome song!  
  
A/n: Well, I still have WB on my other fic, so here we go... and wow... almost 20 reviews for one chapter... I am Amazed... Wow. Thank you guys soooo much! I love you! Oh yes... the finale... Josh Schwartz is a brilliant man... keeping everyone hooked over the summer with the ending... poor Seth.. I think I love him even more now.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~**********~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Part I: Chapter 2: Waiting and Annoyance  
  
~~~~~~~~~~**********~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next 18 hours were hell for the Cohens, including Ryan. Everyone knew that you had to wait 24 hours before filing a missing persons report. A lot of the time was spent in silence, pure and quiet silence, which only seemed to make time move so much slower.  
  
It wasn't until half the day was over that Summer and Marissa came. Summer looked as though she had cried out all of her tears and was simply depressed looking. Not that it wasn't understandable.  
  
"Any news?" asked Marissa. She seemed calm, but she had to be. She wouldn't have been any help to Summer if she would have shown how upset she actually was.  
  
Both Kirsten and Sandy shook their heads. There was still 10 hours to wait. Ten. That could be a very long time. It looked as though Summer was biting her lip to keep from crying as she sat down next to Marissa and Ryan.  
  
Everything was so tense and silent. It was silent for the longest time until Summer, of all people, spoke up.  
  
"This is so stupid!" she said, nearly shouting.  
  
"Sum, calm down," said Marissa.  
  
"NO! What good does sitting around do us?" she snapped, her eyes beginning to water. She stood up quickly.  
  
"Summer, stop!" said Ryan, unknowingly grabbing her bad arm to stop her.  
  
She screamed out in pain and Ryan let go immediately. Summer recoiled her arm. Not a single tear fell from her eyes, even though they wanted to. She glared at everyone in the room. "Don't you guys care?" she asked quietly, a tone of anger in her voice. With that she turned and walked out of the house towards the car.  
  
She sat down in the car for the longest time, as if waiting for someone to come out and talk to her. It never happened. As if she hadn't cried enough, tears began to caress her cheeks. Could Marissa be right? She couldn't be right? The likeliness of Seth being all right was almost zero, and the possibility of him even being alive was dwindling. Especially after what had happened...  
  
~~**~~FLASHBACK~~**~~  
  
Seth grabbed Summer's hand. "Where are we going?" she laughed.  
  
"You'll see," he said running faster, still pulling Summer by the arm.  
  
"Slow down Cohen," she said, hurrying to keep up with him. Seth didn't slow down at all. "Coooohen," she pouted.  
  
Seth slowed down to a walk, "Oh fine..."  
  
"Thank you," said Summer smiling walking next to him, her hand in his. They walked hand in hand down the pier. The sound of waves crashing into boats joined with their fluid steps.  
  
The stopped and stood at the edge of the pier, looking at the numerous boats around them.  
  
"Excuse me," said a man walking up to Seth and Summer.  
  
"May I help you?" asked Seth. Summer eyed the man suspiciously. He looked oddly familiar, from somewhere.  
  
"Yeah, could I talk to you alone?" he asked, grabbing Seth's arm forcefully.  
  
"Hey man, why don't you let go of my arm?" asked Seth, trying to stay calm and pull his arm away.  
  
Summer watched the man's grip visibly tighten, "Could I talk to you alone... Mr. Cohen," he said, the anger in his voice evident.  
  
Seth grimaced and nodded, following the man away from Summer. Summer followed, knowing that this guy could only mean trouble. She made sure to keep a good distance away from them. He did say that he wanted to talk to Seth alone. She ended up hiding behind a corner and peeked around it periodically.  
  
There was no one around Seth and the mysterious guy, meaning that things could only go from bad to worse.  
  
She couldn't hear what they were saying, but something must have happened to get the man extremely upset. The next thing Summer knew, the man was punching the crap out of Seth. It took every ounce of control inside of her not to go and help, but Seth looked as if he was trying to fight back, and if she got hurt... there would be no one to help Seth.  
  
Pulling out her cell phone out of her purse, Summer dialed 911. The operator picked up almost immediately. "Hello 911, please state your emergency."  
  
Summer was frantic, "This is Summer Roberts," she said quickly. She once again looked over at Seth and the man. It seemed as if Seth was on the losing end of the fight. "And there some scary guy, he's attack my boyfriend." Panic rung in her voice.  
  
"Okay now Summer," said the operator in a calming tone, as if to try to calm Summer down. "Where are-"but the phone cut off. Summer pulled the phone away from here ear.  
  
"Shit!" she cursed. The battery had gone dead. Of all times for the battery to go dead, why did it have to go dead at that exact moment?  
  
Summer didn't take the time to put the phone back in her purse. She took on last look at Seth and the man and decided exactly what she needed to do. She couldn't take it anymore. "SETH!" she shouted, running to go and help him.  
  
~~**~~End of Flashback~~**~~  
  
Tears continued to fall down Summer's face. It had to have been meant to be. Why else would her cell phone go dead at that exact moment? If it hadn't gone dead, then the police would have come and Seth would be all right, maybe a little beat up, but not missing. But no, it couldn't have happened that way.  
  
Summer's head fell into the horn, which caused it to blare loudly. She didn't move her head. She should have charged her cell phone, then none of this would have happened. It was her fault. She slowly took her head off the phone and sat back, looking though the dashboard up at the cloudless sky.  
  
She stayed like that until Ryan came out. "Summer," he said, getting into the passenger's side of the car.  
  
"Leave me alone Chino," she said, not even look at him.  
  
"Summer, please come back inside." he said, trying to get her to come out of the car.  
  
"Ryan, there all in there sitting on their asses just waiting for Seth to call or come prancing in the door. The likeliness of that happening, well, there isn't one."  
  
Ryan was silent, not knowing what to say. But when he closed the door, Summer took the hint and started the car.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~**********~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The man with the trucker hat took a red CD out of the CD player in the truck and put it back in. He fiddled around with the buttons for a bit before cranking up the volume as loud as it would go.  
  
The stereos began blaring the Beatles:  
  
"Picture yourself in boat on a river,  
  
With tangerine trees and marmalade skies  
  
Somebody calls you, you answer quite slowly,  
  
A girl with kaleidoscope eyes."  
  
Seth cringed. "Oh come on, can we at least listen to something decent?" he asked. The man didn't respond.  
  
"Cellophane flowers of yellow and green,  
  
Towering over your head.  
  
Look for the girl with the sun in her eyes,  
  
And she's gone."  
  
"Like Death Cab for Cutie or something..."  
  
The strange man soon began to croon along with the recording.  
  
"Lucy in the sky with diamonds, Lucy in the sky with diamonds, Lucy in the sky with diamonds, Ooooooooooh, Oooooh."  
  
"Anything but the Beatles," Seth said. The music was driving him nuts.  
  
"SHUT UP!" shouted the strange, nameless man. The recording continued until it was finally over.  
  
"Thank God," Seth said under his breath.  
  
"What was that?" asked the other man, lighting a cigarette.  
  
"Nothing," responded Seth.  
  
"Good."  
  
Seth sat in silence, half tempted to open up the door and run, but seeing as his hands were tied together and they were speeding down a highway, that wasn't the greatest idea in the world.  
  
He continued to look out the window. What could have happened to Summer? And why was this strange Beatles freak, seemingly, kidnapping him? He wasn't worth that much, was he?  
  
His gaze went back to the man. It hit him at that moment as to who it was. The guy from Vegas, with the trucker hat that he lost to Ryan. 'Mr. Angry Trucker Hat Man' as Seth had so lovingly called him, making fun of the hat.  
  
"What do you want from me?" Seth asked. The man once again didn't respond as the CD continued on with "Yellow Submarine."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~**********~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/n: Believe it or not, I came up with a plot line for this last night, which is kinda weird, but interesting (at least to me). Oh and PS.. I LOVE THE BEATLES!! They are awesome! Thank you to my reviewers!  
  
HOTTERTHNU - Mr. & Mrs. Smith is still in filming at the moment... I came up with the idea while talking to my friend over AIM.  
  
GAMECHAMP85 - The guy is unnamed in the series... so I gave him a name!  
  
OC_Fan - Ha ha. This one is more like my normal fics with suspense in the first chapter. UtE was more like setting an introduction, where this one didn't really have one.  
  
Emily - Gracias!  
  
babababrody - Excuse me... wait, that would be an interesting idea. Ha ha!  
  
Cheryl - Getting there.  
  
famous99 - I know that there are some inconsistencies... but I'm not the greatest writer and am still writing, and learning how to write. I actually liked the CC... thanks!  
  
The House - ha ha  
  
Elizabeth - It does make sense, I think...  
  
Pibb Bear - Oh come on, everyone loves ATH Man...ha ha!  
  
benzbabidoll- WB attacks at evil times  
  
Alicia23 - Yeah, I guess, but the idea just came to me and I wrote it...  
  
Summer and Seth - *cries* Wait... why am I crying?  
  
Del64 - Suspense is the greatest tool in the world.  
  
legendaryroxtar - I try to keep real to the show... but it isn't easy, seeing as I've only seen the last 7 episodes. HA HA!  
  
Shawdie - thanks.  
  
fanficgirl1 - I am working on getting a site up... ha ha!  
  
maddie - I thought that y'all would know... ha ha!  
  
orange-tide - OMG!! The person who gave me the inspiration for this idea! HI ALEXIS!!!! Ha ha! How are ya cocreator! Oh and thanks for the help with the WB on this fic... ha ha! You're my hero (after Josh Schwartz, who is brilliant, of course) 


End file.
